Un italiano seductor
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ ―¡Soy mitad italiano!―replicó Gokudera. ―¡Ah! Eso explica tu nula forma de seducir ¿No?


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**U**n italiano seductor.

Y ahí estaban, suspirando entrecortadamente mientras sus cuerpos eran presa de la excitación, sintió la hombría dura de él apretando en vientre y suspiro de placer. Cerró los ojos brevemente y tiro la cabeza hacía atrás, sollozo de gozo y murmuro su nombre.

Sus pezones de irguieron en las palmas de él, curvo su cuerpo y pidió con ojos resplandecientes que él la poseyera ahí, en medio del bullicio de la gente que caminaba, con niños como espectadores, con ojos curiosos y lujuriosos. No importaba si le miraban, lo necesita ahí y ahora.

―Gokudera―lloró abriendo la boca deseosa de la boca del hombre. El italiano respiro con dificultad mientras mecía su falo duro entre sus muslos, mirando de reojo veía a la gente caminar, sin percatarse de nada de lo que hacían.

Hayato abrió la boca con dificultad y ordeno que abriera las piernas mientras intentaba tocar con sus dedos el lugar intimo en el que quería anclarse.

Ella las abrió y suspiro irritada cuando los dedos de Hayato quedaron en sus muslos, sin atreverse a mover la ropa intima que tenía.

―Quítamelas. ―rogó. Él sonrió ligeramente, haciendo caso omiso de la petición masajeo los muslos y beso su cuello con hambre. Sus labios parecían ansiosos y temblorosos bajo el pulso de su cuello, su piel pálida brillo por los lametazos que él propinaba.

Ella apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se quejó por la abrumadora sensación.

Haru se sintió lujuriosa, con el libido subiendo por todo su cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo. Sus manos viajaron por su cuello sus hombros, acariciando sin pudor, intentando tocar la piel del italiano, sentir su calor.

―Por favor. ―suplico.

Mientras Gokudera intentaba omitir la molesta erección que tenía entre sus piernas masajeo las piernas de la chica, con las yemas de los dedos toco su húmedo sexo y sus dientes chirriaron.

Los movimientos de Hayato pararon y Haru escucho como el cierre de su pantalón era bajado, lentamente.

Suave, caliente y grande. Haru lo sintió, satisfecha consigo misma miro los ojos verdes del italiano.

―Te extrañe. ―no se explayo porque sabía que las palabras sobraban en ese momento crucial.

Hayato dio un leve empujón de caderas y se hundió en ella, antes que sus labios le traicionasen él los había callado con un beso cálido, envolviendo su lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya y callando cada grito que quería dar. Hayato se alejo de ella y volvió a entrar.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Gokudera arrugo el ceño molesto al sentir como su pene se topaba con las bragas de la mujer, con sus dedos intento hacerlas un lado pero no pudo, con frustración volvió a mecerse mientras intentaba entrar, un poco más y―

Haru despertó, soñolienta, con la boca reseca miró a todo los lados, busco con sus ojos la fuente del insoportable calor que sentía en las piernas, con ojos abiertos de par en par toco sus muslos.

Caliente, húmedo y joder, sentía como le dolía.

Azorada se levanto del sofá donde dormía, sus piernas temblaron cuando dieron con el suelo, suspiro y camino suavemente hasta la ducha.

…

Gokudera le miro a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban irritación mientras fumaba escapando de la realidad por tenerla como compañera en la base Vongola.

Haru casi podía escuchar sus quejas,_ ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar yo de esta mujer? ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle como se hacen las cosas aquí?, ¿Por qué mira hacia aquí? ¿Por qué mierda son una niñera? _

Miura agacho la cabeza, turbada ni siquiera le miro, menos aún cuando este le chillo por no hacerle ni puñetero caso.

No podía ni mirarlo sin visualizar para su horror como él le hacía el amor. Maldito fuese ese sueño pensó.

Años atrás le hubiera dado lo mismo si Gokudera caminara desnudo delante de ella, no le afectaría en nada, sería como mirar a un muñeco, pero ahora todo en él era seductor, sus gestos. Aquel asqueroso gusto por los cigarrillos le hacia ver recio, maduro y apuesto. Como su boca se abría buscando la colilla, aspirando, soltando, moviendo sus labios. Jodidamente erótico.

Ni siquiera sabía que era tener un sueño húmedo, lo supo cuando vio a Hayato hace tres semanas atrás cuando llego a Italia a la mansión Vongola.

Después de cinco años separados, pero comunicados no se habían visto. Haru ni siquiera había visto a Tsunayoshi también, a ninguno de sus amigos después de que se embarcaran en un avión y se despidieran con sonrisas conciliadoras. La mafia los separo pero ahora estaban de nuevo juntos, conviviendo en la mansión, pero coño, ahora le asaltaban sueños tan húmedos y calientes que la dejaban perturbada.

Nunca imagino que sentiría algo más que compañerismo por Gokudera, por Dios, era él. Hayato Gokudera el sujeto que nunca le trato bien, que la trababa como una estúpida niñata que no pensaba en nada más que ella.

Haru mordisqueo su labio y bajo las pestañas que revoloteaban con nerviosismo. Ahogo un suspiro y miro a otro lado.

¿Era normal tener sueños con él? Es decir, era guapo, pero era Gokudera maldición. Seguramente él ni siquiera pensó en ella de esa forma.

Vio de reojo como Gokudera caminaba tranquilamente, su porte duro y sus movimientos agiles, su rostro maduro y serio, su cabellera plateada brillaba intensamente contras los focos del pasillo.

―¿Cómo estás? ―pregunto Haru sin interés, intentando quitarse de la cabeza a un Gokudera desnudo y encima suyo.

―Tch.

Haru suspiro y encogió los hombros.

―¿Cuándo vendrá Tsuna-san a la mansión?

Cierto, Tsunayoshi no apareció en la mansión después de darles la bienvenida, había salido dejando a sus invitados solos e inquietos, con sus compañeros más grandes y apuestos. Haru solo lo había visto una vez, pero le pareció que él no cambio tanto como lo había echo el medio italiano.

La espalda grande de Gokudera distrajo sus divagaciones, enfrente suyo él caminaba como el Dios de este mundo, no temiendo nada.

…

Lívida como un fantasma Haru miró por la puerta entreabierta como Gokudera se masajeaba el pene erecto.

_Masturbación_, grito su mente.

Su cuerpo tembló y temió caerse sobre sus propias piernas temblorosas, con la boca reseca miro de nuevo. Hayato movía las manos por su falo erecto con furia, parecía eufórico difícil de ver en él. Segundos después paro y miro con ojos entornados su propia hombría.

―Estúpida mujer. ―dijo con voz ronca.

Haru abrió la boca con sorpresa, dio un paso atrás haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón. Gokudera exaltado giro y le miro.

_Dios, o lo que sea, has que se cubra. _

Haru le miro anonada antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba, su falda bailo y mostró sus piernas torneadas.

…

Ni siquiera se miraron cuando toco desayunar en la gran mesa del salón, a su lado Kyoko reía diciendo que Yamamoto había cambiado tanto en eso cinco años que no se habían visto, que era tan alto como un edificio, y Haru solo entorno los ojos.

_Para alto tu hermano. _

Luego Lambo señalaba con aburrimiento las cosas que había echo el anterior día. I-Pin solo comía silenciosamente un poco de pan tostado, con sus hermosos ojos negros miró a las dos personas que ella a su juicio, parecían tensas e incomodas.

―Haru-san, Gokudera-san, ¿Estáis bien?

El italiano dejo la cucharilla con la cual batía silenciosamente su café. Miro a la niña y frunció el ceño.

―Sí.

La china rió con jovialidad y asintió entusiasmada.

Ryohei gritaba como siempre, diciendo que jamás quería separarse de su hermana, a lo que los que estaban acostumbrados a esa posesiva protección suspiraran y asintieran con aburrimiento.

―¿Dónde esta Tsuna-san? ―preguntó Haru clavando la mirada en su taza.

―¡Por Dios mujer, cállate! ―grito exaltado Gokudera, lanzo su servilleta en la mesa y salió del salón ante las asombradas miradas de sus compañeros.

…

Las botas que usaba Chrome sonaban en el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación, pero esta vez ella no les hizo ni el menor caso, mordisqueo su uña con nervios y miro el reloj.

Las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir. Además del ruido molesto de las botas de su amiga.

Giro sobre su cama y sus cabellos castaños obstruyeron su vista. Se sentía de nuevo caliente, en sus venas algo ardía. Un deseo ferviente, solo uno.

…

Tsunayoshi apareció después de tres días, a su lado estaba un aburrido Hibari que ni bien los vio giro y se marchó, no dando explicaciones ni saludos.

Se sentaron a hablar, rodearon una pequeña mesa pequeña donde las sirvientas trajeron una cafetera llena de café y unos bollos dulces y salados.

Con Tsuna todo cambió, el ambiente fue jovial y juvenil, acabaron las ardientes noches de sueños por su guardián, solo se percato de su rostro nada envejecido, solo maduro y extrañamente sereno.

Haru percibió que Tsuna solamente miraba a Kyoko y su larga melena rubia, pero por una vez en su vida como amiga de Kyoko y Tsuna no sintió celos, solo una pequeña satisfacción.

Tsuna preguntó las cosas que hicieron cuando ellos se marcharon después de regresar de la pelea con Byakuran del futuro, a lo que las chicas, que fueron las únicas que quedaron recluidas de la marcha de ellos encogieran los hombros y sonrieran cómplices. Menos claro, I-Pin.

Kyoko contó que extrañaba a rabiar a su hermano, lo cual provoco lágrimas por parte de él, por dejar desolada a su hermana pequeña. Cuando las preguntas amedrentaron a ella Haru sintió que nada podía decir o mentir.

―Os extrañe. ―explico encogiéndose de hombros y no dijo más, lo demás era privado.

…

Se sintió extraña llevando ese vestido negro que abrazaba su cuerpo, sus senos eran apretados por un escote palabra de honor, mientras una capa de su vestido negro abrazaba sus caderas, como volantes, sus pendientes plateados brillaban y el lápiz rojo que utilizaba en sus labios fue tentador.

Cogió una copa de champan del camarero que las daba y salió directamente al balcón sin mediar palabra con nadie. Recargo su cuerpo contra la baranda y resoplo contra un mechón ondulado que caía graciosamente en su ojo izquierdo. Llevo la copa a sus labios y bebió.

Las estrellas brillaban fugazmente, lo que más lo hacía era la luna, hermosa y resplandeciente.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Asustada giro y miró consternada a Gokudera que estaba escondido entre las sombras del balcón fumando tranquilamente.

Un cosquilleo fluyo por su cuerpo y la espina de la duda surgió.

¿Cómo es besar a Gokudera? ¿Acido como un limón? ¿Dulce como un chocolate?

―Nada. ―tartamudeo bebiendo apresuradamente su copa de champan. Él salió más de entre las oscuras sombras y Haru vio la ropa que llevaba, un traje negro con una camisa blanca planchada y almidonada, con una corbata del mismo color que su traje, además de sus anillos en sus dedos.

_Apuesto, jodidamente apuesto. _

Apretó la copa entre sus dedos y sus ojos se desviaron avergonzada recordando la vez pasada.

No podía verlo a la cara sin tener en cuenta lo anterior.

―¿Cómo estás? ―intento en vano entablar conversación. Gokudera se encogió con indiferencia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante minutos y ella apretó los labios.

―Iré a la fiesta…

―Estás huyendo.

Paro unos segundos, sus sentidos quedaron paralizados. ¿Huir? ¿De qué?

―¡No estoy huyendo!

Gokudera sonrió. Mierda y jodida mierda.

Callo, respiro y suspiro.

―En verdad quiero ir a la fiesta.

―Ve, nadie te lo impide.

Su tono le enfadaba, le molestaba de sobremanera, quería cruzarle la cara con una sonora bofetada, partirle la maldita sonrisa con sus manos.

―¡Es que quiero huir de ti!

Gokudera sonrió. Haru era tan jodidamente predecible. Solo era tocar los botones correctos y hacerle soltar todo lo que pasaba por esa cabecita maquiavélica suya, se acerco cautamente, le miro a los ojos y se agacho hasta que sus labios rozaron la concha de su oído, lo mordisqueo y rio contra su oreja.

―Estás temblando mujer.

Escucho su suspiro entrecortado y sus senos presionándose contra su pecho, sube y baja, sube y baja, cerro los ojos y se apoyo contra ella.

A decir verdad él nunca se llevo bien con ella, le tomo mucho tiempo para tomarle en serio, es decir, tomarle en cuenta, y cuando lo hizo tampoco dejo de observarla, esa astuta sonrisa cuando venia de visita, esas rojizas mejillas cuando miraba a su décimo, sí, la muy idiota seguía enamorada de su décimo, el cual no le hacia caso ya que seguía de igual forma perdidamente enamorado de Kyoko, la chica que a su vez no prestaba atención, le parecía irónico el escenario en el cual se encontraba pero prefirió callar, hasta que ella volvió, más seductora, más hermosa y esa jodida personalidad suya que tocaba sus cojones, molestándolo.

Gruño suavemente y empezó subiendo su mano hasta posarla en sus caderas, las acaricio y sintió como ella se estremeció.

―¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto con voz ronca, Gokudera entrecerró los ojos, le miro la boca y de reojo la fiesta que se daba como si los dos no existieran.

Y, rápidamente bajo su cara y apretó su boca contra la suya, ella con sorpresa quedo quieta durante segundos antes de comprender y echar la cabeza para mirarle fijamente y comprobar si era o no Gokudera Hayato, porque el anterior Gokudera Hayato le odiaba, le molestaba, pero ahora este _nuevo_ Gokudera se masturbaba pensando ella, todavía recordaba el suceso anterior, y le estaba besando, _ese_ Gokudera le estaba besando.

Abrió ligeramente los parpados pesados para mirarle, sus ojos verdes no perdían ni un ápice de su reacción, le miraron fríamente, Haru cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, enredando fuertemente su mano contra el cuello de él, presionándose contra Gokudera, mientras él mordisqueaba su labio y le acariciaba las caderas, tomando entre sus dientes el labio y suspirando placenteramente, se apoyo más contra él hasta sentir sus caderas unidas, gimió cuando Gokudera subió la mano y empezó tocando sus senos, intento protestar pero callo, _ese_ Gokudera hundió su lengua en su boca.

Y comprobó sin sorpresa, que su beso sabía a nicotínica, chicle sabor a menta y eucalipto.

…

Se miraron durante varios segundos, ella intentando procesar la información de lo sucedido, mientras que él solo echaba la cabeza atrás mirándole con intensidad.

―Así que…―empezó tontamente, sin nada que decir después, Gokudera enarco una ceja de forma burlona. ―¿Haces todo los días _esto_?

Hayato curvo los labios.

―Se diría que sí.

Haru gruño, apoyándose contra la barandilla del balcón, su pelo bailando con la ligera brisa de la noche, sus labios hinchados brillando en la oscuridad y la luz reflejada por los focos, sus pestañas, sus ojos, sus mejillas. Gokudera bajo la ceja y se mantuvo alerta.

La mujer, su _amiga_―¿era su amiga? ―no dijo nada durante un tiempo, luego tosió la pregunta con voz suave.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto a su vez Gokudera, ni siquiera le había escuchado, era por esa maldita atmosfera.

―Te pregunte, _¿Por qué?_

Hayato le miro fríamente, miro detenidamente su rostro antes de mirar de reojo la fiesta que seguía. Ella había preguntado por qué, él también quería saberlo, no era correcto por su parte hacer aquello, pero no supo que le abordo a hacerlo, solo que lo hizo y ya.

―Soy un hombre, y tú, una mujer.

Respondió patéticamente, como si hubiera resuelto el dilema del hambre en el mundo, Haru le miro achicando los ojos.

―Me estás diciendo querido Gokudera, ―empezó con un tonito amenazante. ―que, ¿Por qué soy una mujer me besaste? ¡Sorpresa! Kyoko también es mujer.

_Tuche_.

―¡Hm!

Haru sacudió la cabeza, meciendo su corta cabellera, alzo su mano y le acuso con su dedo índice.

―… ¿Eso también responde porque la otra vez te vi _ahí_ haciendo _eso _diciendo _mí_ nombre?

Hayato alzo las manos a la defensiva.

―No sé de qué hablar mujer.

Miura suspiro.

―¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que me _quieres_?

Hayato escupió un insulto, le miro y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

―¿Estás de coña verdad? ¡Quién te querría mujer!

Haru apretó los dientes.

―¡Pues perdóname entonces, _señor besa a todas las mujeres_!

―¡No beso a todas las mujeres, estúpida!

―¡Claro que sí!

―¡Solo te bese porque eras tú, joder, estúpida mujer!

Haru sonrió.

―Oh, lo que escucho es una ¿Confesión?

Él llevo una mano a su cabellera plateada, alborotándolo. Mientras Haru seguía analizándole la mirada, y haciendo tocar la punta de su tacón contra el suelo.

―Mira… _no_ quiero hablar de esto.

―¿No quieres o no puedes?

Contraataco ella frunciendo los labios, Gokudera resoplo. ¿Por qué coño esa mujer no cerraba la puta boca ya?

Alzo su mano y la envolvió contra el brazo delgado de la mujer, la jalo y beso su boca.

…

Haru resoplo, intento serenarse mientras evitaba ligeramente la mirada de Gokudera,

Esa no es forma de hacerme callar, claro que no, pensó furiosa, apretando sus labios y bajando las cejas.

―Pongamos una regla ahora mismo. ―susurro por lo bajo, de reojo le miro y luego sacudió la cabeza. ―Nada de besos hasta que terminemos de hablar.

Hayato gruño, asintió medio meditándolo hasta después encogerse los hombros con indiferencia.

―Quiero saber si tú me quieres, Gokudera.

El italiano cruzo los brazos, defendiéndose.

―Solo fueron dos besos mujer, no es para tanto. ―aparto las palabras que había salido de la boca de Haru, la cual a su vez apretó su pequeño puño.

―¡Fueron cuatro, aunque eso ahora no importa! ¿Me quieres o no? ¡Yo no dejo de pensar en ti, maldición!

Los ojos verdes de Gokudera se abrieron con sorpresa, avanzo unos pasos hasta que le tomo por la muñeca y pregunto.

―¿Es esa una confesión?

―¿La fue la tuya?

―¿Y la tuya?

Haru le miro antes de sacudirse en risas.

―¡Kami! Vosotros los italianos seducís mucho pero después no sabéis nada, ¿Eh?

Las mejillas de Gokudera se oscurecieron por un ligero rubor antes de bufar.

―Soy mitad italiano.

Haru paro un segundo de reír y luego soltar carcajadas más fuertes.

―¡Eso explica tu nula forma de seducir Gokudera!

Gokudera soltó la muñeca, cruzo los brazos.

―También soy mitad japonés, eso explicaría porque diablos me gusta una mujer estúpida como tú.

Haru enrojeció ofendida.

―¡Perdón por ser una estúpida mujer japonés! ―replico sarcástica.

―¡Creo que los japoneses se conforman con mujeres como tú!

Miura se sacudió con ira.

―¡Tú…!

―¿Habrá o no un quinto beso? ―pregunto desde el fondo Yamamoto, que estaba apoyado contra la pared y les miraba con ligera seriedad y burla.

Los dos giraron la cabeza, tragaron saliva lentamente y miraron fijamente a su compañero.

―¡Yamamoto, cabrón! ―se quejó Gokudera. ―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

Takeshi sonrió.

―Desde el tercer beso.

Haru se ruborizo avergonzada antes de negar y luego refunfuñar para luego apuntar con su dedo al punto del problema, _Gokudera_.

―¡No te acerques a mí, italiano seductor! ―y salió dando fuertes pasos y rápidos.

―¡Soy medio italiano, estúpida!

―¡Ah! ―grito Yamamoto. ―Eso explicaría tu nula forma de seducir… ¿No?

¿Dónde mierda había escuchado eso? Ah, ese no era el problema, el problema era que…

Saco su dinamita y apunto con ella a Yamamoto.

―Prepárate para volar hasta la luna, Yamamoto―susurro amenazadoramente. Takeshi rio con nerviosismo.


End file.
